Limelight's Burning
by ordinary87
Summary: Was geschieht, wenn jemand Neues auf dem Radar des Gossip Girls erscheint, der nicht mit ihren Kommentaren zurecht kommt oder Gossip Girl sogar eine unsichtbare Grenze überschreitet? Die bekannten Protagonisten kommen auch vor.


Ich bin mit Gossip Girl nicht sehr vertraut, habe mich aber trotzdem an eine FanFiktion gewagt. Sie wird nur 6 Kapitel haben, aber um diese Geschichte zu erzählen reicht das vollkommen aus.

Die Idee entstand aus der Frage - was passiert wenn das Gossip Girl zuweit geht oder einfach nur eine Person auf ihrem Radar erscheint, die nicht damit zurecht kommt so im Mittelpunkt zu stehen?

**Limelight's Burning**

Schwaches Sonnenlicht drang durch das alte, wellige Glas der Eingangstür am anderen Ende des Flurs. Alles woran sie denken konnte, war diese Tür zu erreichen, hinauszutreten, endlich. Es war nichts neues das die Tage sich für sie wie Gummi zogen, nie zu enden schienen, aber heute, dieser eine Tag, war so viel schlimmer gewesen.

Sie war die Neue. Die Neue auf einer Eliteschule. Die neue auf der Constance Billard School für Mädchen. Die Neue, die alle anstarrten, beobachteten, jeden ihrer Schritte, ihrer Atemzüge, im Auge hatten und sich doch nicht erbarmten, sie anzusprechen, geschweige denn ihr ein freundliches Lächeln zu schenken.

Ein plötzlicher Widerstand, ließ sie ein paar Schritte zurücktaumeln, riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Eine kleine Strähne ihres hellbraunen Haars löste sich aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz, versperrte ihr kurz die Sicht, während ihre Schulbücher mit einem dumpfen Knall auf dem Boden landeten.

"Kannst du nicht aufpassen wo du hinläufst?" Entsetzen, Arroganz, Wut, das alles schwang in der Stimme mit, ebenso, wie der Unglauben, dass jemand es gewagt hatte sie anzurempeln.

"Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist", verlangte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen vor ihr zu wissen, als sie auf die erste Frage nicht reagierte.

Noch vor sechs Monaten hätte sie die passende Antwort parat gehabt und selbst wenn nicht hätte sie diesem eingebildeten Upper-Eastside-Flittchen die Meinung gegeigt. Oder auch nicht, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Wenn sie ehrlich war, wäre sie selbst noch vor sechs Monaten, dieses Flittchen gewesen. Eine von denen, die sich alles erlaubten, alles erlauben konnten, einfach, weil sie zur Elite gehörten.

Nun jedoch brachte sie nicht mehr heraus, als ein gemurmeltes "Entschuldigung". Sie vermied es das Mädchen, geschweige denn eine ihrer entrüstet schnaubenden Freundinnen anzusehen, während sie sich auf den Boden kniete und im Eiltempo ihre Bücher aufsammelte. Sie wusste auch so, was ihr entgegenschlagen würde - Verachtung. Ein Blick, an den sie sich inzwischen eigentlich gewöhnt haben sollte. Hatte sie ihn doch wochenlang von ihren Eltern ertragen müssen.

Sie stand wieder auf, den Kopf leicht gesenkt, aber in keiner Weise demütig, den Blick wieder auf ihr Ziel gerichtet. Die Tür. Freiheit.

Ohne eine Regung, die hätte andeuten können, dass sie sich der Anwesenheit der drei Schülerinnen noch länger bewusst war, setzte sie ihren Weg fort. Nicht zu hastig, um nicht den Anschein zu erwecken, sie wäre eingeschüchtert, aber auch nicht zu langsam, in dem Versuch, die schnippischen Kommentare und das Gelächter hinter ihr so schnell es ging nicht mehr hören zu müssen.

Erst als die Eingangstür hinter ihr zuschlug und die letzten Strahlen der tiefstehenden Sonne, die noch gerade so ihren Weg vorbei an den Gebäuden , den Hochhäusern, den Wolkenkratzern fanden, ihr Gesicht erwärmten, hob sie ihren Blick wieder.

Noch ehe sie den Hof hinter sich gelassen und die Straße erreicht hatte, hatte sie sich dazu entschlossen den Vorfall zu verdrängen, einfach auszublenden, nicht mehr daran zudenken, dass es passiert ist. Genauso, wie sie es auch mit den letzten Monaten tat.

"Ihre Tante und ihr Onkel haben mich gebeten ihnen auszurichten, dass sie zum Dinner nicht da sein werden und sie sollen an ihren Termin denken. Sie wollen nicht noch einmal darauf hingewiesen werden, dass sie nicht erschienen sind."

Sie schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Etwas zu heftig, wie es schien, den der Moment in dem sie ins Schloss viel war eindeutig zu laut. Oder lag es nur an dem großen, sperrlicht aber dennoch stilsicher eingerichtetem Foyer, das der Knall nicht zu verklingen schien?

"Danke, Marisol", entgegnete sie monoton gerade noch rechtzeitig, um sicher sein zu können, dass Marisol, die bereits wieder in einem der angrenzenden Räume verschwunden war, sie gehört hatte.

Es war seit einer Woche, seit sie angekommen war immer das gleiche. Ihre Tante, die Schwester ihrer Mutter, und ihr Onkel, die sie so bereitwillig aufgenommen hatten, ihren Eltern und ihr selbst Unterstützung zu gesichert hatten, waren nie da.

An sich hatte sie kein Problem damit, hatte sie sich doch an das Alleinsein gewöhnt, es schätzen gelernt, aber heute, nach ihrem ersten Schultag, nach einem Tag, der ihr alles abverlangt hatte, hätte sie sich doch etwas Gesellschaft gewünscht, hätte sich gewünscht, dass jemand fragte, wie ihr Tag gewesen ist.

"Cassidy?"

Nur widerwillig reagierte sie auf die überfreundliche, zuckersüße Stimme. Sie sah nur kurz auf, ein kurzes Signal, dass sie es gehört hatte, ehe sie ihre Tasche griff und sich von ihrem Platz erhob.

Schweigend folgte sie der Frau, in den kleinen, wohnlich eingerichteten Raum, der an das so steril wirkende Wartezimmer angrenzte.

"Es freut mich, dass sie es dieses Mal geschafft haben", erklärte diese, noch bevor sie die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. "Ich bin Dr. Brown", fügte sie hinzu, während sie ihre Brille zurechtrückte und ihr andeutete auf einem der Sessel platz zunehmen.

"Cassie", entgegnete sie mit einem knappen nicken. Sie hasste es Cassidy genannt zu werden und noch wichtiger, sie wollte nicht hier sein. An diesen Ort, in dieser Praxis zu sitzen, war das Gegenteil von dem was sie wollte. Sie wollte vergessen, nicht analysieren.

"Nun Cassie, warum sind sie hier?"

Cassies Augen weiteten sich ungläubig "Warum sagen sie es mir nicht?"

Mit leichtem Unbehagen beobachtete sie, wie Dr. Brown auf den Ordner auf ihrem Schoß schaute, einen Stift aus einem Halter auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch nahm und eine kurze Notiz schrieb.

"Ich bin keine Hellseherin", erklärte sie "Ich bin Psychologin. Ich kann ihnen nicht sagen, warum sie hier sind, dass wissen nur sie. Meine einzige Aufgabe ist es, ihnen dabei zu helfen ihre Probleme und deren Ursachen zu erkennen und zu lernen mit ihnen fertig zu werden, oder auch anders damit umzugehen."

Ein bitteres Lachen drang über Cassies Lippen. "Natürlich", sagte sie, "Sie haben keine Ahnung. Wer soll das glauben?"

"Ich verstehe." Wieder machte Dr. Brown eine Notiz, nur schien diese etwas länger zu sein, als die erste.

"Also-", setzte sie an "- vor etwa fünf Monaten kamen sie eigenständig in die Notaufnahme einer Klinik in ihrer Heimatstadt. Warum sie da waren, erzählten sie erst als eine Ärztin gerufen wurde. Laut Anmerkung in ihrer Krankenakte, Protokoll der Polizei und Angaben ihrer Eltern gaben sie an-"

Cassie kniff ihre Augen zusammen, fing an im Stillen eine Melodie zusummen, tat alles, um nicht zu hören, was Dr. Brown erzählte.

"- und um sie vor Gegenschlägen zu schützen haben ihre Eltern sie nun nach New York geschickt und mich engagiert, damit wir die Ursachen für dieses Verhalten ergründen und um zu verhindern, dass so etwas wieder geschieht."

Cassie schluckte, immer wieder. Schluckte, bis ihre Kehle sich schmerzlich verkrampfte. Ihr Herz raste, ihre Brust brannte, ihr Magen wollte mit aller Macht seinen Inhalt entleeren.

"Sie -- sie glauben es auch nicht -" Cassidy verstummte, wich dem Blick der Psychologin aus, als diese versuchte Augenkontakt aufzubauen.

"Cassie-" Mitleidig, belehrend "- ihre Aussage wurde eindeutig widerlegt und wenn sie nicht mit mir reden, wird es mir nicht möglich sein, ihnen zu helfen. Ein erster Schritt, den sie tun müssen, ist sich einzugestehen, dass -"

"Die Sitzung ist beendet", brach es aus Cassie heraus, als sie bereits aufgesprungen war. Ihre Tasche, die sie erst gar nicht abgelegt hatte, fest an ihre Brust gedrückt. Panisch, mit einem Gefühl als würde sie jeden Moment ersticken, stürmte sie aus dem Behandlungsraum, durch das Wartezimmer, hinaus auf den Flur. Daran den Fahrstuhl zu benutzen dachte sie erst gar nicht, es würde einfach zu lange dauern, zu lange. Sie musste raus. Weg.

Ein leises Wimmern entfuhr ihr, als sie die Tür zum Treppenhaus aufriss. Nicht für eine Sekunde wurde sie langsamer. Treppenabsatz um Treppenabsatz rannte sie hinab. Eine Hand am Geländer, die andere die Finger so fest in ihre Tasche bohrend das sie schmerzten. Sie rannte, rannte, bis ein großes weißes Schild, das sich kaum von der Wand abhob ihr bedeutete, dass sie den zweiten Stock erreicht hatte.

Völlig ausgepowert ließ sie sich zu Boden sinken. Versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, wie die Kälte vom Boden langsam durch den Stoff ihrer Jeans drang, ihren Rücken heraufzog, wie ihre Finger sich langsam entspannten, ihre Tasche losließen.

Sie musste sich beruhigen, musste. So konnte sie nicht nach draußen gehen, nicht auf die Straße treten und schon gar nicht im Apartment ihrer Tante ankommen, wo sie Gefahr lief, dass Marisol sie sah.

Nur zögernd drehte sie den Schlüssel im Schloss, schaffte es aber trotzdem nicht die Tür ohne ein Geräusch zu öffnen. Das Foyer lag dunkel vor ihr, auch aus dem Wohnzimmer, dem Speisezimmer und dem Empfangsraum drang kein Licht. Erleichtert atmete sie aus.

Die Verwandtschaft war noch nicht wieder da und allem Anschein nach schien Marisol schon nach Hause gegangen zu sein, wenn wunderte es, immerhin ging es bereits auf zweiundzwanzig Uhr zu.

Stunde um Stunde war sie durch Manhattan gelaufen. Kein Ziel vor Augen, nur mit dem Willen nicht anzuhalten, stehen zu bleiben, zu verschnaufen, bis der Tag sich verflüchtigt hatte, nur noch ein Schatten war.

Jeden Schritt den sie machte tat weh. Ihre Füße waren es nicht gewöhnt so viel leisten zu müssen. Selbst der Weg durch die Eingangshalle, die breite Wendeltreppe hinauf, den Flur entlang zu ihrem Zimmer, erschien ihr mit einem Mal unendlich weit.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, feuerte sie ihre Tasche in die Ecke neben der Tür. Ohne hinzusehen, fand sie die Fernbedienung, die zu ihrer Anlage gehörte. Keine Sekunde später ertönte leise Musik. Kein Lied, das sie kannte. Irgendwas, das gerade im Radio lief, aber es reichte ihr. Bevor sie selbst sich auf ihr Bett fallen ließ und ihren Kopf in den Kissen, landete die Fernbedienung auf dem Boden.

Warum konnte nicht einfach alles vorbei sein?

_Ihr lieben!_

_In einer welt wie der unseren, gibt es immer etwas zu berichten. Sei es nun die neuste Entwicklung in der angesagtesten dreiecksbeziehung des Jahres oder die heißesten facts über die neuste eroberung unseres beliebtesten weiberheldes. Aber was sorgt dafür, dass eine geschichte es wert ist der öffentlichkeit zugänglich gemacht zu werden? _

_Drama! Verletzte Gefühle! Tränen! Manipulationen und Hinterhalte!_

_Dafür leben wir und wir brauchen keine drittklassige prominenz, um diese geschichten zu bekommen, wir haben uns._

_wenn das leben eine angesagte botique wäre, wären wir die neuste kollektion. das beste vom besten. die creme de la creme. sollte jemand daran zweifeln, dann ist er keiner von uns und bitte, denkt nicht einmal daran, dass ich mich irre könnte. _

_ich habe recht, ich habe immer recht__._

_Gesichtet:_

_B wutentbrannt, bereit für einen weiteren Zickenkrieg, nachdem sie von einem unbekannten, nichtsagenden Neuling angerempelt wurde. Ob das arme ding weiß, worauf sie sich eingelassen hat?_

_N, der unauffällig in die andere richtung davon geht, als das unschlagbare doppel, B und S, ihm entgegen kommen. _

_Ein recht ruhiger start in die woche, aber dabei wird es kaum bleiben. Seid gewiss, nichts bleibt mir verborgen. Neue Skandale werden unser Universum überfluten und ihr erfahrt es als erste._

_Xoxo_

_Ihr wisst genau, dass ihr mich liebt_

_Gossip Girl_


End file.
